1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage subsystems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for optimizing a storage system bus transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state storage drives can provide very fast read-write times to the storage media. The fast read-write times reduce the amount of delay caused by memory accesses, and as a result, delay caused by bus transfers can now cause a meaningful delay in using the solid-state storage device. A solid-state storage drive which reduces the bus overhead can provide increased performance and responsiveness to a host device.